In The Shadow of a Hero
by White Cherry Rose
Summary: CANCELED   my sister Carol-Anne and I find ourselves caught up in some giant mess of revenge!   EDIT: will be re-written when i can come up with a good plot and everything
1. Ch1: A Regular Day… or so I Thought

**Chapter 1**

**A Regular Day… or so I Thought.**

* * *

In Haven City down in the slums there were only two happy faces as many others were sad. Those two faces were my sister's, and mine. My name is Loray or "Coco", and my sister is Carol-Anne or "CJ". We are both from Haven City. CJ has browny red hair and light teal blue eyes while I have honey blonde hair, with a few natural light and dark blonde streaks, and dark teal green eye's. CJ and I are both 16 years old, except she has a boyfriend and I'm still single! "So how are you and Corry?" I asked. "Well you know! He's just…AWESOME!" Carol-Anne flew her arms in the air, then fell backwards on my bed to which we were both sitting on the end of. I rolled my eyes as I smirked. "Oh? And how awesome _is _awesome?"

"Well, it's just…um" she trailed off. "I don't know how to describe it!" she placed her index finger on her bottom lip with confusion. "Awe man! You gotta be kidding me!" I softly cried with disappointment as I looked at the time. "It's ok Coco." Carol-Anne was grabbing her stuff and packing up. "I gotta go on that mission Torn sent me or he will sure as heck kill me if I stay any later!" we smiled. "Yeah! You know I almost forgot about all that. See you at school tomorrow?" I asked as we headed for the front door. "Sure…Loray!" my sister said evilly. "Carol-Anne!" I said back in an equal tone. We stood there smirking, until I broke the silence, "Meep!" I said with a funny face and tone. We tried to sustain our laughter, that didn't work though. We laughed so hard that you would think the whole world would hear us!

We were both one of those random people you find in the world and that's how we got along so well.

Later that night, after I was in my pj's and said good night to CJ, I was dreaming of some type of event that was both of a nightmare and a dream. It wasn't a very pleasant one either.

Dream Sequence:

_I was in Haven City, near the power station. For some reason everything was so cold, and none of the people had faces. "LORAY!" I heard a small but loud enough female voice cry out my name. "HELP ME!" I turned around to where the voice was coming from to see nothing but ashes. My dark teal green eye's flickered with fear. 'what the hell? There's no one there, am I seeing things' I thought._

_I turned to walk away when something grabbed my ankle. "What the?" I said in utter confusion. There was nothing there yet I felt the grip from what ever was holding me become more intense with every passing second. "Ahh!" I cried as I dropped to the ground in pain. _

_I closed my eye's as if they would protect me from all the pain, strangely to which they did. I opened them to see I was some where's else, somewhere warm and grassy. It felt good to feel and see the suns rays. "Heyy!" I heard an all to familiar voice. I turned around and saw my sister. "Carol-Anne!" I shouted. That's when the strangest thing happened. As we ran to give each other a hug, she was fading away. I stopped dead in my tracks on the now sandy beach. "CJ!" I cried with a hand out stretched as an attempt to reach my sister. That was all I could do, my legs didn't work, nothing worked anymore….._

Dream sequence ended .

The next day at school I waited for CJ at the 'refuge area' (it's an actual sign in our school upstairs.) which just happened to be by her locker. "Hey, uh, Carol-Anne," I looked at her with a sign of worry. "did anything strange happen to you last night ?" She blinked wildly at the question. "Did you have a crazy dream _too?_" CJ asked while hugging her text books. I nodded. Later during lunch we discussed what our dreams were about, strangely they were pretty much the same with only a few differences.

"What should we do?" I asked. "I don't know! Its all so weird!" my sister replied simply. "I doubt any of it will happen anyway." she said reassuringly. "Yeah your right!" I playfully punched her in the arm. "Oh no!" she cried dramatically. "It was just a dream so we shouldn't let this eat away at our minds!" I finished as I picked up my back pack. "So what block is it?" I asked as we walked down the large pale hallway while bumping into people. To be honest it was more like rush hour on a Saturday or Sunday in a standard Zoomer. "Double block of cooking." she looked at me with a mocking smile. "Oh joy!" I waved my arms in the air sarcastically.

After 2 hours of a boring class normally people would be drained and in a crappy mood. Your probably asking what about us? Well we were **not **drained at all! CJ asked if I could help her with some home work and so we did more homework in my room again. When we were done we decided to go out for a small drive from my house to around the fortress walls. We actually don't _own_ a zoomer so we just_ borrowed _one. About half way to our destination the city's alarm system went off. Carol-Anne hit the breaks hard. We looked around and found the KG were passing us instead off chasing us. Yes I have to admit I'm a good girl and so is Carol-Anne, but we also have a bit of a history with the KG. They always let us off easy cause we are so _young_.

Curiosity got the better of us two master minds. We cautiously followed the Krimzon Guards to were they were heading to find a young man with an orange animal on his shoulder. CJ parked the Zoomer quietly and we hid against a wall to ease drop on the conversation. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and **die**!" one of the guards said angrily. _'Sounds like somebody has personal life issues!_' I thought.

The small orange animal walked over to the guard that spoke earlier. "Aaah, excuse me sir," he said with his ears flat. "don't you mean surrender, OR DIE!" he yelled karate chopping his hand.

An all to familiar elderly man spoke up, "Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!" CJ and I looked at each other and whispered simultaneously "Kor!" we then focused our attention back to the young man and the guards. The young man started to attack the guards but just as the fight got interesting both of us were grabbed from behind. "What the hell do you two think your doing!" a gruff and pissed off voice scolded quietly. I only sighed, "Torn, come on give two girls a break would ya?" he was still holding the back of the collars on our shirts. "How can I, when you are getting in trouble, the whole city wants you two dead or captured and your skipping **many** days of school?" Torn gave us one of his 'death glairs'. My eyes narrowed in sarcasm. "OH! I'm so sorry…**mother**!" Torn only shook his head while looking down at the ground at my childish remark. "Hey!" I snapped. "At least we actually _went _to school today!" I crossed my arms under my chest. Torn only rolled his eye's.

"Come on, I'll do you two a favor in your part by taking you out of that twisted school," he paused seeing us grin ear to ear. "but that means you have to do **a** **bit **of **extra** training since you no longer will be going to school." We looked at each other then at Torn. "THANK YOU!" CJ and I said in unison. "Your welcome." the older man said with a smirk. "I sometimes don't know **how** I get myself into this." he said under his breath. "Ok! I need to breath you two. Now lets report back to HQ and I'll send you on another mission." Carol-Anne sighed. "Aww, but we-" I put a cupped hand over her mouth "..but we…were hopping to instruct or help any new rookies!" I finished her sentence for her knowing that wasn't going to be what she was going to say. "Alright." Torn sighed, "I'll let you instruct any new rookies we have on hand."

All three of us drove our own separate Zoomer's splitting up and taking a different way to the HQ. Torn thought it was better that way so no one had any rising suspicions. Carol-Anne and I went inside after saying "hi" to Tess and giving her a hug. "Do you think there are any new rookies?" I asked worried. "Coco I highly doubt it!" she said not to pleased. "I mean come on are you serious? 'were hopping to instruct or help any new rookies!' Pllleeease!" she gave her version of a 'death glair' to me. "What did you think I was supposed to do? Tell him that we were gonna catch some leprocauns and find their pot of gold, or tell him-" I cut my self off as we both heard a male voice coming from outside. We slowly walked up to the stone door and pressed our long ears against the cold door. We heard the voice say, "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um…" the voice paused "Are you... Torn?" it questioned.

Another voice was heard, but it was much higher than the first one.

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be…"

"New faces make me nervous." I looked at CJ "Oh no! not the 'I'm tougher than you'll ever be' attitude." she snickered and we heard Torn continue. "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... Unhealthy." The deeper male voice piped up, "We want to see the Shadow." I gulped. "Huh, huh, huh. Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Heh. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?" At that point we realized this was our gift sent by the Precursors. "A ROOKIE!" both of us whispered in excitement. CJ and I waited for Torn to stop talking and walked in on the conversation acting as if we had heard nothing.

"Oh, hey Torn!" I waved to him cheerfully. "..um…who are these two?" I gestured behind myself and Carol-Anne. "Those two, my two girls, are our _newest_ recruits." wow, Torn was actually smiling a happy smile. Just to let you know, Torn and Tess adopted us, well scratch that.

Tess adopted us since we were out on the cold and rainy streets begging for food but no one would give us any food. We were only 5 years old, Tess talked to us, gave us food and told us she had a nice warm home we could stay in. Torn argued with her for the_ longest_ time but eventually opened up. Tess was like a mother and an older sister to us while Torn was like a father and older brother. I know…_**weird**_. But whatever.

"So does that mean we can go.." CJ looked at me as she spoke. "..and _help_ the two newbie's?" I finished looking back at her. "Well no, they have to prove themselves first by stealing the Baron's banner at the old ruined tower in Dead Town." Torn said as if imaging them fail. The boy and the animal left as we resided back inside. Torn looked at his maps, like usual, as CJ and I started acting well silly, but mostly like ourselves, as we sat on the top bunk bed closest to the heating system. I saw Tess come inside from her room from my peripheral vision. "Hey um, Tess…." I trailed. "Yes?" The blonde woman asked bubbly. "Well I was wondering if I could ask you something." I said almost shyly as CJ and I hopped down from the bunk bed. "Aww. Come on now Coco, you know you two can ask me any thing, you know I don't mind." her tone had gone from cheerful to worry right away as she hugged us. "Well, you know those rookies?" I asked as we went to her room, it was perfect and everything was put away and in order. It always blew me away when we entered her room. "It's kinda strange, but, well it's either I'm worried or something weird is going on." I stated sheepishly as we sat at the end of her bed. "It's kinda like I've known them all my life, and even Coco can feel that bond too!" CJ said with worry flooding her beautiful crystal-like light teal eyes. I nodded at her statement.

I looked at Tess with anger and confusion now clouding my vision. "Is there something you and Torn aren't telling us?" my voice was coldly stern. I am easily ticked off and so is CJ, but I bite first before I speak normally. CJ uses words and if that doesn't work well, then she bites. Tess looked at me scared. "Coco, when I found you and Carol-Anne, you both weren't alone."


	2. Ch2: The Untold Truths

**I dont own anything of the Jak and Daxter series! only my OC's**,myself and my bestest friend Carol-Anne(we are pretty much sisters even if we arent relaited!)

**Chapter 2**

**The Untold Truths**

* * *

"There was a little boy with green hair and he looked around your age. I went to take him in with you both but I was stopped by a man in his late thirties to forties. He told me that the child belonged to him. They looked nothing alike, but I took his word for it." The blonde woman looked at me with total guilt. "I left the little boy thinking nothing of it, I never thought that it would affect the two of you though in the future." Tess's voice went almost down to a complete whisper. "I'm so sorry...could you two ever forgive me for keeping this from you?" We looked at each other. It only took us seconds to think about it. Our gaze then returned to the broken figure that belonged to Tess, "Tess," the young woman looked up at the call of her name. "Of course we forgive you." Carol-Anne and I said in unison smiling. Her face lit up right away, "Oohh.. Thanks so much you two!" A few tears of joy flew down her face, "You two do know that you are the best? Don't you?" Tess questioned as she hugged us. "Well….um….we do now." I laughed.

Then a sudden knocking came from Tess's bedroom door. All three of us looked blankly at the door. "Come on you two!" Torn's voice was muffled. "We have to go check on the rookies!" I put a hand to the side of my mouth making a half microphone. "OK Torn! We'll be out in a sec!" The only response I got though was a muffled grumble. I looked at Tess then my sister, smirks plastered on all our faces, then out of nowhere sudden laugh attack! CJ and I gathered ourselves up and left telling Tess we would be back soon if Torn doesn't decide to put us on a death defying mission. As we walked up the stair way to exit the HQ Torn spoke, "CJ, Coco I know this isn't normal but we will be traveling in a three seated Zoomer when we arrive to Dead Town. "Why?" the question popped out of my sister's mouth. I looked at her, "I don't know…maybe to save time on zero-grav gas?" I looked at her puzzled but Torn never replied.

As we drove by lots of people were starting to stare at us which only made Torn even more ticked off. We soon arrived to a giant metal door with many gears at a dead end ally way. When we entered an automated female voice spoke. "Decontamination complete." I hunched over, "stupid neat freaks!" I whispered. As we walked down the stairs we saw a figure at the top of the ruined tower. I smirked. _Perfect! That means they are really good fresh meat! _I thought. As he slammed the flag poll down on the platform they were standing on, the ledge below started to crumble. The blonde man flew down and bounced off of a banner, he then landed on a wire and used his boots to grind all most all the way down until he hoped off with a triumphant smile. Seconds after he landed his ottsel companion landed, but not as gracefully. He fell flat on his stomach right beside his friend. CJ and I looked at each other then we noticed that the old tower was starting to fall down. I jerked my head back slightly as I took a step back only to have an evil smirk grow on my face. "Ho oh! They are **so **in!" I stated with my arms crossed as I nodded my head. The two boys looked at us. "So, ah, what's you two's names?" the small rodent asked. I looked at CJ then at the boys. I put my right hand on my chest, "I'm Loray, but you can call me Coco," I paused looking over to my sister and lifted my left arm up pointing to my sibling. "and this is Carol-Anne," I looked at my sister as she stepped forward. "but you can call me CJ" she finished the introduction.

The ottsel looked at his friend the back at us. "I'm Daxter, and this is Jak!" he introduced. "He's still single too!" the ottsel whispered, but only got a smack in the back of the head. "It's nice to meet you two but I think we need to head back to HQ." I paused. "Here's a map, that will lead you there just watch out for KG patrols and what ever you do **don't** lead them to our hideout." I finished coldly. "ok" said Jak in an equally cold tone. My sister and I left the two newbie's to try and find their way through the hellish traffic.

When we arrived we headed straight for the bunk beds. It didn't take long for us to soon hear footsteps coming down the stairs thought.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah! i know short chapter but oh well!


	3. Chapter 3: Prison

****

sorry for the long wait i was extremly busy with school work and catching up on my other story, From One World to The Next.

**so here is the overly late Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: of all Jak peoples( friends,choas etc.)**

**Claimer: All my oc's,BFF(CJ), myself and CJ's boyfriend. **

* * *

**Coco's P.O.V.**

* * *

Carol-Anne was desperately trying to contact her boyfriend Cory, only receiving a jammed or to fuzzy to understand signal. I looked up to see Jak walk in with a stoic expression. "Back so early?" I asked stupidly. "What did you want us to do? Sit in that crazy traffic?" Daxter piped up. "That's why I _always_ let Jak drive." I looked at the smaller animal and just rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that's the reason you let him drive." Carol-Anne said sarcastically. Daxter only waved her off with a small hand walking past us both. "Whew... being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!" a giant gasp escaped his rather frail lungs.

He whipped his forehead with a small hand and took hold of a lever that was connected to a drain pipe. Daxter pulled it, opened his mouth and began drinking some sludgy substance from the pipe.

In an instant, Daxter spat it out and looked at Torn very unpleased. "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit." Torn just about summed up his whole life story there.

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Jak said in shock. "So that explains your... charming sense of humor." I said covering his tracks. "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station." Torn told the two boys while pointing his thumb behind him.

"Outside the city?" CJ and I asked simultaneously, while I sat up on the bed. "What about the security walls?" Jak finished the question with his arms crossed.

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't no petting zoo out there... peeps be getting deep-sixed!" Daxter tried to act like a gangster and FAILED.

"Coco and CJ will take you there. Find the large drain pipe in the north wall." Torn ordered. "It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." the older man was pondering while he spoke.

"I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'." Daxter added

"Come on Mr. McTouchy." I ordered "Lets get a move on." CJ added. Jak smirked at our comments. Daxter only pouted. "lets take a two seater kay?" I asked my sister. "Kay." we hoped in and CJ took the wheel. "you two okay?" they nodded. "Alright! Now floor it!" I instructed my sibling and she did as told. Suddenly our comm.'s went off. "What the hell was that for?" asked the crackling voice that belonged to Jak.

"Oh just a little race." I answered innocently. "oh well if it's a race, then I'll see you two at the finish line." we looked at each other, we didn't stand a chance in this rusted up bucket of bolts. We needed to find two single seated Zoomer's and fast. "Over there!" I pointed. We rushed over to the vehicles only to be passed by Jak. We got on the single seater's. CJ looked at me with worry. "Now whadda we do?" she asked. "We don't stand a chance anymore!"

"That's ok, I know a short cut." I said competitively. So I hit the gas on the smaller zoomer, Carol-Anne did the same.

Rushing through the streets feeling the wind blowing through my hair, it felt good and refreshing to see that the wind was never down in its mood. I looked away to the side for a second trying to figure out who the other figure was that was diving in and out of hover zones like it was their life support. I turned my attention ahead to almost run into another, much larger Zoomer.

**

* * *

CJ's P.O.V.

* * *

**

When Loray and I took off I lost her right away. Pushing the race partly out of my mind I searched for my sibling. Dodging and switching between hover zones as if there was no tomorrow. I headed towards the water slums until I heard a cry out of no where. Hitting the breaks I looked over to see none other than my sister almost collide into the back of a hovering cargo train.

"COCO!" I cried, that attempt failed to reach her ears however. Coco sped off in the opposite direction of myself. "Coco! Wait for me!" I revved the engine hitting the gas, speeding of towards her. I almost hit five Krimzon Guards on the ground and six Krimzon Guard Hell-Cat cruisers with three smaller Krimzon Guard Zoomer's.

I lost my balance on one of the stupidly sharp turns. I hit a Hell-Cat cruiser hard by T-boning him. The cities alarming system went off, as I lay on the cold stone floor. After a few seconds I gathered my bearings and got up only to be shot at with a deadly jolt of electricity then hand cuffed. My eyes snapped open with realization as I knew what was going to happen to me.

No longer would I get the light slap on the wrist, I would now get the full punishment I should have gotten years ago, but didn't until now. I was dazed and confused. The KG grabbed me by my wrist, I tried to struggle but only got a harsh blow to the head by the butt of one of the guards gun causing me to black out.

I woke up to a dimly lit room that turned out to be a cell. My light blue-teal eyes searched the room to see if there were any places I could find and escape from, to my luck sadly there were none!

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked. I turned around to see none other than my boy-friend Cory. His soft mousy blond hair that was always perfect was now a matted mess, he wore the prison's traditional tattered and beaten torn clothing, his face was full of cuts that he received from some of the prison fights, his arms and legs were bare and bruised.

"Cory…" tears swelled in my eyes. "Cory how did you end up in here, of all places?" Cory only faintly smiled. "I was caught stealing, again…but that doesn't matter anymore. The KG are now taking down all the rebellious, troubled, and homeless teenagers off the streets to here for experiments." I gasped kneeling on the floor. Putting a hand on his knee I asked him, "What about my sister? Will she be safe?" His face went from the small amount of happiness it held to a great deal of sadness. "You and I both know Loray every well, she is a very smart girl, she can even manipulate her way out of the guard, or well…" he trailed looking over to the side.

"Or well what?" I pressed on. He looked at me with an odd face. "Or well, she'll fight off as many as she can until she dies." I knew that was true, for I was the same way. "What can I do?" I stood up and paced a circle. "She's out there with a rookie racing him to the water slums to turn on the cities water system, she'll go mad looking for me!" I whispered so only Cory could hear and not the Guards outside our cell. "Well if your sister is smart and plays her cards right she might be able to save both our asses, or maybe just you. We don't know what will happen until it happens." I walked over and sat on his lap. "Don't let this destroy you," his soft whisper echoed in my ear. "All you have to do is trust in yourself and your sister. Trust me, once you do you two will be able to do anything!"

"Alright...but I don't know if-" I was cut off as a Guard came in and snatched me from Cory. "Aaggh! GET-OFF-OF ME!" I screamed violently at the two guards that held me captive. "Hey!" the guards looked over to my already beaten up boyfriend. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted. "Oh, don't worry she wont feel any pain once I'm done with her." I voice from the shadows piped. "What do you mean?" Cory's voice was full of both caution and worry. "Smite! Drake!" the two men looked over to the shadowed person. "Do her up good, but not to much." The persons ember eyes looked at my boyfriends coldly yet full of satisfaction from the upcoming torture, "I still want to see her suffer."

My light crystal like eyes shot open. "NO! get away from me! Get a-way fr-rom….me" I was passed out from a drug that they injected in me. I faintly heard the echo of my boyfriends voice becoming more distant with every concerned word he spoke of until everything went black, as i fell unconscious.

* * *

**TBC...**

will i (loray) be able to save my sister, or loose her to the barons biddings for ever? stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

I am very sorry for the long wait on this story! I **finally **got an insperation for this story, too bad it took forever. :(

Any way here is chapter 4!

**

* * *

CJ's P.O.V **(cont..)

* * *

After waking up for the second time today, I found I was somewhere else…somewhere cold. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, so I used my other senses. My wrists had some type of cold metal bond on them, my ankles had the same type of bond too, I was on a cold platform I think or maybe a metal chair. The air smelt of blood and decay as my nostrils cringed with every breath I took. My long ears picked up on the sounds of many people screaming and ,for some, shortly after blood curdling gagging with gasps of air.

My face twitched at the disturbing noises until I hear the sound of faint footsteps. The clanking of boots touching the metal floor grew from softer to louder, I could hear my heart practically beating in my ears as panic was setting in for I had nowhere to run or hide. I tried to lay as still as possible as the footsteps drew nearer.

"So I see you are awake." spoke a familiar voice. I didn't respond to his statement. So help me Mar I wouldn't I reply to any of his sick game of comments or swooning. The male voice only sighed, "Now don't be shy, I wont hurt you…much!" My eyes shot open. "No!" I screamed then with a swift motion he turned on the machine and some type of eco was electrifying all my senses. It burned when ever I moved and it also burned when ever I didn't move. Thought my screaming I cried out quietly to myself. "Help me Coco! Before its to late, don't leave me here!"

**

* * *

Coco's P.O.V

* * *

**

I finished the race in record time with Jak just barley passing me every time. "I'd say we're evenly matched. What about you?" I asked the blonde. He simply nodded trying to hold in his laughter. Daxter sat, no wait Daxter _clung_ onto Jak's shoulder with the most feared expression on his tiny face, but to top that of his short well groomed fur was now a frizzy/fuzzy mess. There was no longer an ottsel on the older boys shoulder there was a fuzz ball!

"WHAT?" asked the ball of puff. "Oh nothing, nothing." I waved him of with my left hand. As we walked up to the door that led out to the pumping station Jak spoke. "Um, Coco.." he trailed. "yes" I replied still trying to hold back my laughter. "Where's CJ?" Jak asked me. "Yeah! Do you think she's ok?" Daxter added with worry.

I looked at him with a reassuring look. "Don't worry, she's fine!" I then brought my gaze from the rat to Jak. "She probably went back to HQ." Jak looked at me a little funny as if I was stupid or something. "Relax! She's fine, both of us are tough, so when we are in danger we can fight off what ever it is. Now come on we have a city's water system to turn back on!" After retrieving Daxter from the sewage pipe we headed back to HQ only to find no CJ.

"Torn, where's CJ?" I said in a panic. "What do you mean? I thought she was with you and the two rookies." he replied actually looking _up from _his _maps_. "Well guess what, she isn't!" I said with frustration at the man.

"Torn why don't you care?" I raised my voice.

"Of course I care-"

"Well _if_ _you cared _you wouldn't be hiding behind yourself because you don't know what to do and your scared-"

He glared at me. "I _do care_ Wolf!"

"Oh is that so? Then why don't you sa-"

"I cant!"

"Why not? Are you worried about becoming soft!" I demanded at him slamming both my hands on the table as the dim light swung from side to side. "Of course not, it's just-"

"Its just what?" I interjected. "Actually you know what? Forget it!"

"Why?" Torn yelled back at me extremely angered.

"Because I highly doubt _you _would know _where_ my sister is!" I shouted as I spun around on my heels and marched away pissed off like hell. Jak and the little rodent were coming down the stairs when I pushed my way past him almost knocking the rat off him shoulder. "What the hell Coco! You o-" I spun around and glared at the blonde. "I'm fine, just leave me the hell alone!" I turned back around and marched the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

Walking to the centre of the city I climbed on to one of the roof tops, sat down and stared into my, at the time, scattered imagination. I had all these frantic thoughts as to were my sister could be and what might be happening to her. That was until they were broken by the Barons deep and evilly gruff voice. "Serve your city. Sacrifice for your city. And _all _will prosper."

'_Yeah! As if!'_ I thought. "Sacrifice is something you should do for your city! Sacrifice for your city. Remember, even friends might be enemies! Join the Krimzon Guard and your family will be allowed to stay" My head then quickly shot up at those words. _'Oh man, I hope my idea is wrong but I've just got to check!' _Leaping thirty feet from the roof top I touched the ground and kept running as if nothing had happened. After a few twists and turns I finally reached my destination.

I burst through the HQ's doors as Daxter, Torn and Jak all stared at me with wonder. "Torn I think I might know where CJ is!" I panted.

* * *

Oh! i wonder if Coco's right on CJ's where abouts... well you'll all find out sooner than later(just not as late as this chapter hopefully!) please R&R! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Guilty Innocence

I hpoe you all like how chapter five turned out, it was quite intersesting to write to be honest. any way i think you all know the drilll; R&R please!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Jak or his friends!

**Claimer**: My OC's, my bff and her boyfriend!

**Chapter 5: **

**Guilty Innocence**

* * *

Torn looked at me, grunted and gave me a very disapproved look. "Well it took ya long enough!" piped the orange rat on the young boys shoulder. "You," I pointed as I spoke. "shut it!" I warned as I approached the three. "Make me." he dared. I only rolled my eyes, "Alright…" I trailed as I walked over to him and slapped his face. "Ow, what was that for?" Daxter asked as he rubbed his mug. "What did I just tell you?" I asked, that was until I heard an object hit the table. Turning my head I saw Torn with his usual pissed off face, but there was more than just that. His face was hiding something , an emotion, for no one else in the world to see, except for myself at the time. That emotion was pain. I felt the sudden wave of guilt flood my mind from all the things I had said to him.

"Torn I'm-" I began but was cut off when he walked over to me and nodded holding his hand up. "It's alright Coco, your worried for your sister, so you took all that worry and turned it into rage." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I was the only one in the room at the time so you took all your worry and frustration out on me, I don't mind because trust me I had _plenty more _worse comments thrown at me when I was serving in the guard." I nodded at him. "So does that mean your not mad at me?" He put a hand under his chin. "We will discus of that later. Right now I've pinpointed where CJ just might be, the probability is eighty percent." he said as he returned back over to his maps.

"Sorry but um, where exactly _is _she? I don't think I ever got the memo." Daxter said sarcastically. Torn's only response was rolling his eyes quickly with a very irritated facial expression, "Hey, Tattooed Wonder! Why so grumpy all of a sudden?"He asked. Torn bent down so that he was with the eye level of the rodent that was now standing on the table. "Just do me a favor and get your squirrelly ass outta here!" Torn put on the most threatening voice I had ever heard him use before.

We headed up the stairs and to the fortress, Torn told us where my sister was when we were half way up the stairs, that was until Jak decided to get overly cocky with his driving skills and caught the attention of the KG. "You _just had _to do that barrel roll between those two large Zoomer's didn't you?" I questioned irritated. He only sighed, "Loosen up would ya?" he said looking back at me as he was talking a corner. "LOOK OU-"

"Relax." he smirked. "How can I?" I demanded. "No more questions," He said as he parked the Zoomer in front of the fortress. "come on." Jak hollered to me. "I'm coming!"

Daxter looked at Jak worried when we reached the fortress doors. "Uh, Jak, don't you think they'll recognize you?" The ottsel said in a worried tone. "Ya, but I'll knock their lights out before they can do anything." he smiled back at Daxter. "Daxter what do you mean they'll recognize him?" I asked with a hand on my hip as I shifted my weight. Jak sighed, "I'll tell you if you make it back out alive deal?" He asked. "Alright deal!" I answered as I shook his hand.

* * *

All of this was merely a year ago. I had lost Jak and Daxter in the fortress but kept looking for my sister, with all the twists and turns its easy to get lost, and had this guilty feeling for loosing them. _'I should have looked for them.' _I would sometimes think to myself.

'_I am the worst person ever, first; I lose my sister, now I lost the rookies…I'm surprised I haven't lost myself yet!' _I thought as I crawled in an air duct. Threw each cage-like vent opening I saw gruesome torture and murderous scenes. Each was in a dimly lit room with almost zero visibility, but I could see fine. I mean come on I've been crawling, running, dodging and hiding in the dark for at least a year now so my eyes were pretty adjusted to the dark.

A few more feet down I could hear the cry of a small female voice. They uttered out a name but I was unable to hear it for all the agonizing screams. I carefully opened the vent and dropped down onto the floor almost without a sound. As I regained my composure I heard the small voice cry out once more. "HELP ME!" it was a blood curdling scream that would haunt me for the many years to come.

There was a bright purple light, almost in the shape of electricity, that shone with violence and death in front of me. I took a few steps forward until I heard the sound heavy boots hitting the iron cold floor.

I ducked for cover beside an open prison cell. Not to long after I heard the crackling voices of the guards talking. "She's no use to the Baron now." one of them said. "Hey Drake, do you think we should leave Erol to deal with her? Cause I'm sick of doing away with all the failed prisoners" the same voice spoke. "Yeah same here!" the guard known as Drake answered. "I think that's a good idea Smite, but what do you think the Baron will think of it?" asked Drake. "I don't know and I don't care!" answered the one named Smite. The two were getting closer to me with every breath I took. _'I have to act fast or at least do something or they'll see me!'_

I waited a few more moments, as I climbed on top of one of the prison cell's lying as flat as I could, until they got close enough and then I would act. _'Man, this is probably one of the stupidest things I'll __**ever **__do in my life!'_ the thought teased my brain. Just then the footsteps were the perfect distance for me to act upon. Jumping down I landed right in front of them. "Halt!" Drake said. "By order of his eminence,-"

I looked at him and mimicked a mouth talking with my left hand. "Yeah, yeah I know…bla, bla, bla, bla, bla!" Smite raised his gun. "You, I dare you to say that to my face once more!" he demanded. I shrugged. "Alright." I ran up to them, did a front flip in front of them and cut the two cords on their backs, which for some guards was vital, and pushed them almost over the edge before saying "Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla!"

I was about to push them off when Drake cried out to me gripping my ankle hard, so hard I wanted to drop to the floor in pain. "Wait! If you push us off I'm taking you with us!" he bellowed. "Can we make a deal?" Smite begged. "Why?" I asked furious. "Do you want to die, cause I'd be glad to be the one that has to kill you!" barked Drake. I thought for a few more moments as the grip on my ankle was soon becoming unbearable. "Alright! We can make a deal but no back stabbing or black mail." I commanded.

"Thank you!" Smite sighed. "Suck up!" Drake said under his breath. We finally came to the conclusion of them letting me find my sister, them show us the way through the fortress, and take her back home. They asked me of her name and when I told them her name they just looked at each other then pointed behind themselves. _'Ok then, you two are weirder than I thought!' _I commented in my head. Shrugging them off I walked over to the direction they pointed to, to find something that made me almost cry.

* * *

i wonder wat it was that made Coco want to cry? and abit of her dream was mentioned in here.

**Flash back to first chapter!(**only half of DS**)**

Dream Sequence:

_I was in Haven City, near the power station. For some reason everything was so cold, and none of the people had faces. "LORAY!" I heard a small but loud enough female voice cry out my name. "HELP ME!" I turned around to where the voice was coming from to see nothing but ashes. My dark teal green eye's flickered with fear. 'what the hell? There's no one there, am I seeing things' I thought._

_I turned to walk away when something grabbed my ankle. "What the?" I said in utter confusion. There was nothing there yet I felt the grip from what ever was holding me become more intense with every passing second. "Ahh!" I cried as I dropped to the ground in pain._

I wonder if the rest of the Dream Sequence will come true? well you will all find out but until next time!

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ottselette

Yes i know extremly long wait, i am very sorry i couldnt update any sooner because as u know i am on writers block 4 this story and probably for another long this was all my mind could think magicaly up! i am sorry for i being so gawd darn short! and yes CJ requested that she b an ottsel in the story. CJ has her own new Fanfic account now (=3 yay!) and her account name is skyla-anne.

Note: Code names will soon be mentioned in this story

**Disclaimer: Jak and Dax...u no the drill**

**Claimer: OC's and friends**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I covered my mouth with my right hand as I looked at the creature that now lay before me. My formally living sister was now laying dead in front of me. But there was more than just that. She was no longer of the human species, no, she was now of the gods. She was a precursor.

Forced into that form by many eco injections, so many that it killed her. Her hair was the same color, but her fur was a deep orangey red and her face, belly and the underside of her tail was a baby banana yellow. She wore the purple hoodie I last saw her in, but now wore denim shorts. "CJ?" I said weakly knowing that there would be no answer. I bent down and lent against the side of the cold metal chair.

"CJ…Its me, Coco, please don't leave me alone in this world…..I cant survive without you…" I put my head in my arms, that were crossed on the chair, and softly cried to myself. "We've come to far in this hell hole to leave each other alone forever…" my eyes shimmered with tears that were to no longer be shed.

Then a sudden twitch came from her deep orange furred ear. A light and slow moan came from her voice box as well. My eyes lit up at the sight of her still alive. "Y-your alive!" I said in a chipper tone. "Huh?" my sister said groggily. "Carol-Anne, its me Loray. We're busting you outta here before any other guards come and find us."

"Whose 'us'?" she asked as she started to become more aware of her surroundings. "Drake and-"

"Hey, lady! I'd move fast if I were you, cause we've stalled the other guards long enough and now they are starting to get suspicious." Drake barked.

"Yeah, a-and they are sending in some patrol officers to come here and check out the area." Smite added. My eyes widened at the information. "Shit!" I said under my breath. "Come on sis!" I tried to unlock the bonds that held her in place but they wouldn't budge. I looked over my shoulder to Drake. "Yo, Drake! Can you help me out here?"

He looked around first then ran up to me. "What do you need?" he asked sharply. "I need you to unlock these bonds!" I pointed to the cuffs that held Carol-Anne's wrists and ankles. Hold on. He said as he headed down five stairs that lead to a brightly lit machine, pressed a few buttons and then the cuffs popped all at the same time.

_Hiss, _was the sound they made as a gas was released. I grabbed her but she scurried onto my shoulder. Looking around she noticed Smite and Drake. Her eyes grew and her face held fear. "Loray!" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"THOSE ARE-!" she yelled but I put a hand over her mouth to muffle the uncontrollable scream she was to make.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know and they know what they are!" I said as I removed my hand from her mouth.

"They are the ones that helped us, you thank them for their generosity. Its not common to see a KG do this." I looked at Smite and Drake. Drake only sighed and rolled his eyes behind the red goggled that protected his eyes while Smite smiled and waved sweetly. "Thank you boys, for all you help. I do believe that I am now in dept to you both."

"Don't mention it." Smite smiled once more as he turned on the warp gate that was beside one of the cells. "Wait!" CJ cried.

"What is-?" was cut off when she abruptly jumped off my shoulder and headed to a prison cell. Opened it, walked in and came out with the man that I thought could only get us into even more trouble then we already were in. Cory.

"Carol-Anne, no!" I scolded her. "But why not?" she asked as she walked beside him and stopped at my feet. "Woohoo! Cat fight!" Cory blurted. I wiped my head around and glared at him. "You shut it!" I then returned my attention back to my sibling. "

CJ, he is a Street Dweller, he isn't even with the team! We cant just waltz in and say, 'Hey look we found a stray!' You know as well as I do that that isn't allowed."

"But Coco…"

"NO! And that is final!" the only reason why I am going against her on this one is because he blackmailed, betrayed, conned and manipulated the underground. Yeah that's right, he was one of our many brothers but know he is an outcast to Torn, Tess and myself.

But Carol-Anne just wont give up on saying he was innocent and it had to have been someone else. We have surveillance of him ratting us out to the KG and then we had to relocate all because of him, but that was only one of the many things he did.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed my now two foot tall sister and jumped into the warp gate. After exiting the spiralling tunnel of light I slammed into something hard. But the object made an 'oof' noise. I opened my eyes and saw two people that I thought were dead by now.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said under my breath angered. "Where the hell were you two!"

* * *

i sorry tht this ch is crappy but alase, that was all my stupid so called imagination could think up! oi i is a sad sad muffin right now...

**CJ: Nooo! you are not a sad muffin!**

**Me: yes I am!**

**CJ: No! bsides how would u no 4 sure?**

**Me: Because you are a ray of sunshine and I am a muffin that is sad.**

**CJ: Its "Im a ray of fucking sunshine!" Get it right next time!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**CJ: *glares at me***

**Cory: Im gonna guess that this will go on for quite a while...**

**CJ & I : *glare at Cory***

**Cory: Wat?**

**Me: This is wat some may consider sisterly bonding! you cant be a part of it!**

**Cory: Why?**

**Me: Because your not a chick u nuckle head!**

**CJ: Hey! you cant talk to my boo like that...**

**Cory: Yeah, you cant talk to me like that!**

**CJ: Besides, only I can do that! **

**Cory & I: -_-'**

Anywho... plz review! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Conflict

i've finaly updated since jan. 4! :) wow...wat a fail -_-' im sorry bout tht but i do hope tht u all enjoy this lil' chapter i wipped up :) and i hope it turned out both; good and to your liking.

please comment

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer: myself and friends**

**EnjOy! **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I stared up at the two males that stood before my sister and I. Well ok, male…and a _half_. My sister joined the other ottsel in confusion as he hopped off of the older boys shoulder. I glared at him but he only put on an amused smirk. "What are you smilin' at pretty boy?" I demanded as I got up off the ground and onto my own two feet.

His eyebrows shot up at my comment but I kept my glare. "Well?" Jak put a hand on his hip and gave me a cold look. I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash quickly over with a black tint and he raised his voice at me. "Watch it or-" he cut himself short. "Nothing…" he said as his face found a fowl mood but vanished as he sighed and his facial features softened a bit. "So who is this hottie might I ask?" Daxter cooed. My sister rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "In your dreams Daxter." she said as she turned around and swayed her hips from side to side just to tell him, 'Never in your life!' But being Daxter he read it as, 'Come get me.'

He ran over to her and stopped right in front of her, "I'm sorry babe, but I don't think we've ever met."

CJ rolled her eyes. And then Daxter took a note of her clothing. They were the same clothing she would have worn as a human. His eyes grew a bit and he backed off with a bit of a twitch. "CJ?" he hollered. Carol-Anne nodded her head slowly with her hands on her hips and her eyes closed.

I looked at Jak and we both held a funny looks as we looked back at the two animals. Daxter was flipping out and freaking over about what happened to my sister. "What happened?" My attention was pulled away from the two animals to Jak. His face was confused and not caring for the subject at the same time. I huffed and folded my arms as I looked to the side. "And since when do you care? You made sure that you got lost in the Prison so that you weren't stuck with me." I looked over to him to see his face held what looked like he was being surprised and being stabbed in the heart at the same time. That was shaken off fast though and he looked at me coldly once more. "What's wrong with you Coco?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm mad at the fact for you being an asshole!" I yelled. He stared at me harder and I saw that his eyes flashed over once more in that tint of black. "You know what-"

"WHAT?" I demanded a bit softer but still almost at the top of my lungs as I balled my hands into fists and kept them at my sides.

"I'm leaving. You can find your own bloody way home. Hell I don't even care if you get caught cause I sure as hell ain't the one that will be bailing you out!" he turned around, snatched up Daxter and jumped onto the nearest Zoomer. I took a step forward and yelled at him before he took off. "Fine leave, I don't care!"

He sped off before I could say any more. My face was red with anger. "Coco…are you ok?" my sister asked as she walked up beside me and hopped onto my shoulder. I sighed and looked at the ground, "N-no-I-I…" I furrowed my eyebrows and only thought of hatred towards the blonde male. "I just…I-" I gripped the sides of my head. "Ugh!"

CJ looked at me concerned. "If he hurt you at all, I'll kick his ass. And if I cant I'll personally hire someone to do it for me." she said in a defensive tone. I smiled at her. "Thanks sis, but I think we should be heading back now. I mean look, its almost night fall." I said as I pointed quickly up towards the sky. "Yeah, ok." she said and slouched slightly on my shoulder. "Lets head to the HQ and we'll get some shut eye." I said as I found an unguarded Zoomer.

* * *

As we flew threw the air, I felt Carol-Anne's tiny animal claws dig slightly into my shoulder. "SLOW DOWN DAMN IT!" she hollered over the wind. "We aren't even traveling that fast, I said as we were just six blocks away from the Underground. "Well I'm smaller in sizzzeeeeee!" Carol-Anne said as we dropped hover zones to dodge the KG hellcat cruisers and Zoomer's. I rolled my eyes. "Oh well."

As we neared the Underground I noticed that Torn was standing outside the building with Tess. She was standing behind him with a worried face. I carefully parked the vehicle and approached them with wonder. "Wolf, good to see you. Where is Skyla?" Torn said gruffly. I turned around to see CJ running towards me on two feet instead of all fours. "Ummm. Yeah about that," I said uneasily. "Ya see the funny thing is, well-"

"TESS!" my sister cried out with her arms outstretched into a, small, hug. Her face was pure happiness while Torn and Tess's were pure shock. "Skyla?" Tess said as she bent down to pick her up carefully. "What happened, and why is she all fuzzy?" She said as she looked at both my sibling and I worried. "That was the 'funny thing' Tess. You see when she was arrested they put her under for experiments I gather, but if I'm wrong then probably torture. But that only took them a year and a half. I'm afraid that if we were any later that she may have been dead by then." Torn nodded at that.

"I think that your hypothesis may just be right. But what is really bugging me," Torn said as he went inside and we followed. He continued to talk as he walked down the stairs and until he reached the circular table covered with maps, "is that the Baron is just taking people at random and is putting them under for testing." he concluded when he reached the table and spun around. "Why do you think that he would be doing this?" Tess questioned as she put my sister on the table. "Yeah, I'm sure he wasn't hopin' for a result like this!" she exclaimed.

Torn nodded slowly and spoke almost coldly, "I'm sure he wasn't Carol-Anne but I'm guessing that he is trying to perfect something. Like a program of some sort." he sighed and shook his head. "I'll try and dig something up." Tess piped up in a bubbly tone. "In the mean time, you two will head out to the strip mine. An old friend of ours is out there. He needs some assistance and we need him back so that he can access some of the Barons files." Torn said and Carol-Anne's little ottsel ears perked upwards. "Wait you mean ol' jitter's?"

"Yes CJ, ol' jitters." I confirmed.

"Aww! Anything but that! Please!"

"I'm afraid not."

My sister huffed and sat down with a tiny thud in defeat and pouted with her arms crossed. I chuckled and lightly patted her on the back. "Come on now, you know you like that guy. You said that he was smart as hell once and that he was the best thing the Underground ever had! Now you turn your back on poor old Vin when he needs us? Shame on you." I said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Well what about that blonde guy you thought would be good meat for the fight? You just tossed him away like tra-" I covered her mouth and smiled while Torn raised an eyebrow. She bit me of course. _'Why must you always do that?' _I thought as I scowled. "What are you talking about soldier?" I put my hands behind my back and mumbled as I looked at the ground. "Speak up!"

I shot my head up in surprise but did as I was told. "In my books, he stepped outta line. But he just got real pushy and we both got pissed off at each other, then one thing led to another and next thing you know, he's leaving us at the palace entree alone." Torn narrowed his eyes at me. "I know your skipping something Loray so tell me." I frowned at him and folded my arms. "No I am not and you know, I think I may just bloody well damn quit if I have to put up with any more of this 'distrusting' shit! You always throw that out at me and I'm sick and fucking tired of it!" I screamed. I spun on my heel and stormed out leaving Torn, CJ and Tess standing there.

My sister looked at Torn and the older man sighed. "Lemme talk to her." she said as she hoped off the table. "Carol-Anne, be careful…you know how she gets when she's mad." the older man said with sadness. "I know." she smiled. She scurried off up the stairs in search of me.

* * *

I on the other hand was both pissed like hell at both Torn; for being an ass and the Baron; for what he did to Carol-Anne, but more importantly I was pissed at the rookie and I wanted to talk with him and get some things straightened out.

_'That lil' prick, I'll show him.' _I thought as I stormed my way down the slums homeless streets. I was so mad and I didn't even know what brought me here. "Great." I said as I rolled my eyes with sarcasm. "Now what? I magically find them close by?" I sighed and looked to the ground with a sign of defeat and shame. "Who am I kidding. That guy was the best field operator we'd ever had and I got to personal about the situation and drove him away." I lent against one of the old and crumbling walls. There was a garbage bin lit as a fire place with three men surrounding it trying to keep warm. "Poor bastards," I said under my breath as I neared them. I took out three of the fifteen gold coins I had found while I was crawling around the Barons palace and flipped a coin to each man. "Here you go boys, enjoy yourselves."

Their faces lit up and they all ginned at one another. "Thank you miss."

"Don't mention it." I waved over my shoulder as I headed towards the Bazaar. On my way I was stopped by an orange blur. "Coco!" it hollered. It was Daxter in a full blown panic attack. Great. I rolled my eyes at him, "What do you want fuzz ball?" he ignored my comment and started frantically pointing to his left slightly behind him. "We-we was all… a-and then they was…and an ambush! Then he fell and I freaked out then I found-" I put my finger over his mouth to stop him for a second. "Daxter," I said slowly. "who is, 'he'?"

He pushed my finger away impatiently and yelled almost at the top off his frail lungs. "JAK!" I felt hate and distrust cross both my heart and my mind as I put on a frown. "He should be fine on his own-" I was cut off as I was walking away from the rodent.

"No, he isn't and I don't think he ever will be!"

"Daxter what exactly are you getting at here?"

"I think he's dead!" he peeped and I felt my knees get weak as I went bug eyed. I shook that feeling off though and looked down at the animal sternly. "Are you sure Dax?" and he nodded his head vigorously. "Alright, tell me where he is and I'll go check it out."

I grabbed a near by zoomer and sped off with Daxter glued to my shoulder. Strangely he wasn't complaining about my driving at all, or saying that he may fall off…hell he didn't talk at all!

We neared the water slums when I saw a body laying in a pool of blood and multiple burns and bullet holes on their body. I parked the zoomer and hoped off, when I neared the body I realized it was Jak...and he looked not to alive if you ask me.

* * *

o.o oh my...seemingly 'dead' body...hmmmmm i wonder how this'll turn out! youll find out in chapter 8, until then stay awsum!


	8. Chapter 8: Blame

ok, i hav been very short on ideas right now but thanks to Sams help (thanks Sam and gives her plate of cookies) we will b able to fix this totaly screwed up story.

**I honestly dont know what happened cause after a while it was good and all, but after that 3-4 ch it all went down hill. I may just have to end the story because I am both not getting ANY reviews NOR hits. If this continues I will be forced to end the story at where ever it is at. So if you like this story and wish for it to be continued; I advise that you review or at least read it.**

**I know that reading this has probably wasted a lot of time for you all and I apologise for that. **

**The time left for this story before I shut it down completely will be until the end of the month (Feb 28). *sigh* And Sam had some really cool ideas for the story to, all of them were so funny and you would have loved them too.**

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer: friends and self.**

Chapter 8

* * *

I wasn't to fond of the rookie as you might already know, but still, he was dieing and I just couldn't leave him there. I thought fast as I looked around.

'_Ok, now if I can get him to that vehicle over there…that would cause casualties, but what if I pulled the vehicle up to him? I could accidentally crush his skull against the wall…God damn it! Why am I always stuck doing this type of stuff? And if CJ was still human she probably could've helped me, but right now she is sitting at a slight height disorder.'_

I looked around and thought that maybe I could carry him. Since there were no other options I went with that. _'This should probably be a breeze, I mean this guy probably only weighs one twenty or one thirty.' _I thought as I rushed over to him and attempted to pick him up. His face held pain, weakness, peace and drowsiness. I went to pick him up when I saw another fuzz ball come along.

A fuzz ball by blood I should say, CJ. "Coco!" she waved and when she caught sight of the blood covered Jak, and me trying to pick him up her face went into shock as her ears fell. "Look I thought you were only kidding when you-"

"I WAS! AND I FOUND HIM LIKE THIS!" I screamed. I was in no mood for any interruptions. "Then what is-" I whipped my head around and stared at her hard. "Shut the hell up or leave!"

She chose to stay quiet and I struggled to pick him up. So I then decided to half drag half carry him. "Fuck this guy is heavy!" I struggled to say as I brought him closer to the zoomer.

After loading him in, calming Daxter down and getting my sister, we took off and I made sure to take some back roads that were no longer patrolled so that we wouldn't attract any attention or get any questioning.

I swerved my way between the narrow alley ways to not hit any obstacles and that was causing Jak, the god knows how heavy man, to slowly slip his way down and almost off the zoomer. I was losing patience and airspace. _'Great.'_ I thought with sarcasm. _'Just another thing to tic me off, how beautiful.' _I grabbed Jak by his scarf and a small portion of his collar and violently turned the wheel so that the zoomer was vertical. The alley was so narrow at the end that it caused me to scrape the paint job, that didn't matter to me though, but what did was that Jak was dangling in mid air.

I lowered the vehicle and re-loaded him on to it in a sitting posture. He lent against me as he was starting to regain consciousness, a very vague consciousness though, so I had to pick up the pace. I slammed my foot against the petal and sped through the cities streets.

* * *

I turned onto the dead end alley that the Underground was located on. I jumped out of the vehicle and got the blonde on my back.

I found it was easier to carry him, it was just the balance that was giving me trouble.

Once I managed my way slowly down the stairs, I got Torn to help me put him in one of the bunk beds. Tess was the one that went to medical school so we let her tend to him while Torn had a long and very angered talk with me outside.

"I send you in with a _healthy_ looking soldier and then you have the guts to came back here and bring me _this__?_" his voice was sharp and sometimes it looked like he was going to slap me in the face. I shut my eyes and my face contorted into pain. "I-I'm sorry…" I whispered as I opened me eyes and looked up at him. His scarred and tattooed face held no mercy nor did his cobalt blue eyes.

"_Sorry?_" he echoed with a angry smirk. "SORRY?" he yelled. You could have sworn everyone in the city could hear him. "Sorry doesn't cut it Wolf!" I shied away slightly as I closed my eyes and ducked my head down again. "Wolf I don't know what the hell is goin' on between you two, but I'm afraid that I may have to suspended you from any further duties. Until then you will be in the Underground HQ with Tess and I supervising you and-"

As my eyes snapped open, my head shot up in almost an instant and I looked at him with lost and broken eyes. "What-?" I trailed and my eyes darted from side to side as I inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Y-you-" I smiled unsurely and hurt. "You cant do this… you just cant! You have no right! No authority!"

His face went grim. "I know, but as a guardian; I can." he stated simply.

I looked at him with once again those lost eyes, the lost eyes that belonged to a lost dog. My breathing rate became heavy once more as I shook my head, backing away.

I halted abruptly and looked at him coldly as I frowned. On my shirt's sleeve held the underground symbol, it represented my rank.

My sister and I were still in Torn's eyes; fledglings. But Tess told us that we were both much higher then that.

I raised my hand to my shoulder and froze. I wanted to make him guess. Think if I was staying or going. Once gone, there was no turning back…but if I stayed…I didn't want to know or even think about that. I knew what I had to do and I had no other option.

I growled at him and ripped of the symbol as I then quickly fled the scene. Leaving Torn wide eyed. "I never thought she'd do it…" he said softly.

* * *

this chap is crappy. and ot shouldnt even b qualified to b read! i dont know why i thought this junk up! X(

sorry


	9. Chapter 9: The Run In Rescue

when i was writting chapter 33 for Changes i looked at my cousins dog (i was baby sitting him at the time) and said, "u no wat, i think that they deserve another chapter. i just cant leave it here. not only is it making me sad, but it is also making them sad because i built a good story line and dropped in in mid air! i cant do tht! i think i'll surprize them with another chapter. what do ay think?" he started panting and wagging his tail with excitment so i took it as a yes. its not fare to bot u guys and myself that i had a writters block and also didnt feel that special feeling when u write a book (if ya no wat i mean)

lets hope i can juggle three stories and lots of homework...ok nvm i cant thts practicaly imposible 4 me. i learnt tht last sememster. i almost failed & i am a B honor roll student. uggghhhhh! im torn in half!

anyway: just 2 let u no...i made Cory think that Jak is CJ and I's bodyguard. XD hehehe!

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer: friends and myself**

chapter 9

* * *

I ran through the streets of Haven fuelled with rage. I couldn't do this to my sister, but I did. It was killing me inside that I had done this, but I could to this to Torn because he never showed his feelings that much so I didn't care, but I also couldn't do this to Tess. Tess was a tough cookie, this, my disappearance and decision to resign would throw her off course.

'_I have to. No one care about me any more.' _I thought as I bumped past people not caring if they were hurt. _'Wait this isn't me. I care about a lot of things and people. Why am I doing this?' _I slowed down slightly as I though for an answer, then picked up speed again and contorted my face into anger. _'Oh yeah, because Torn thinks I hide things from him.'_

I was so blind by this time it was stupid. Though the end result was even worse. I crashed into someone, though instead of them falling and myself still running it was the other way around. I looked up and saw my worst nightmare cock his or her gun at me. To bad that they weren't running. I scurried backwards, not daring to look behind myself, as I had shots fired at me. I was officially pronounced dead by now.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Why is it that you can catch us all but not keep us in exactly?" I looked behind myself and saw Cory. Now as much as I hated him, I was glad that he was here. "Cory." I whispered with a smile. "Thank you."

All the guards turned their attention to the teen on the Zoomer above. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he snapped. "Hop on!" I rose up as fast as I could without getting shot and hopped onto the vehicle. We had to dodge and weave at stupid corners and obstacles before we totally lost them and the city's alarm system was shut off.

"What are you doing without your body guard?" he asked me coyly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. blonde." Cory said rather coolly.

"He isn't my body guard." I bitterly protested.

"Sure he isn't." Cory chuckled. I frowned at him while shaking my head. " At least I got to see you two argue. Now I loved that because you guys-"

"Shut it" I hissed. My words of anger only fuelled his fire of laughter and mockery. "Fine, fine, fine. I will. But just tell me where you need to go and I'll drop you off." I looked around below us and saw that I had no where to stay. I needed a place, and badly. "Umm." I quietly was deciding in my head. "What's wrong?" Cory asked as he took the Zoomer and parked it on top of a low building.

"Oh nothing." I replied with a high voice.

"You got no place to stay at, do you?" he said as he looked behind himself, at me, with a raise eyebrow.

"Of coarse I do!"

"Sure…" he sighed under his breath.

"What would give you that kind of assumption?"

He put a hand under his chin and his voice held sarcasm. "Oh I don't know…why not try; your nervous and quick pacing?"

"So I like to pace, what does it matter?"

"AND your quiet decision making as whether to stay or not." he grinned.

"You caught me, but what does it matter? Its not like you have a place to stay."

"I might, I might not. That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I groaned uneasily. I hated him so much yet he was a brother. Even though he was an ex-brother to the underground, he was still our brother, and I needed his assistance whether I liked it or not. And I didn't at all. Then it hit me. _'Why not bribery? He bribes all the time and black mails. It isn't the best thing in the world to do but if it gets me a ticket at wherever he lives, it is a one time only ticket.'_

* * *

i am sorry for it being so short =_=''

please dont hate me! :(

just leave a comment as 2 what u think, thts all. i might remove the riters block thingy. idk


	10. Chapter 10: Wrong Path

sorry bout it being short again, ill do my best to make the next chapter longer :D

thx 4 ur reviews again and i would love to hear new thoughts towards the story :) seriously i would. so far, PeacefullyCrazy is loving it! thx btw PC! :)

**Claimer: myslelf & friends**

**Dislaimer: Jak pplz** :\

**Chapter 10**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

I sighed heavily and folded my arms over my chest as I put some of my weight to the side. "what is it that you need me to do?"

Cory grinned at me. "Well, if you could go down to the PowerStation and steal a few files…" he trailed. "I wont tell anyone that you were practically having a temper tantrum…"

I glared at him with eyes that held fire. Practically growling, I managed to ask him with clenched teeth , "What files do you need?" he practically lit up. "That's a good girl. Now all I need are three files that have the palaces labels, two that have the slums and water slums labels and four that have _his_ information."

My eyes grew wide. "_His_?" I asked with a slight bit of betrayal. "As in _Jak_?"

"Hey, its your call. Not mine." he said as he turned away from me and started to walk away. "That is," he paused. He wanted me to bite the bait so he could reel me in. I protested in my head I don't know how many times to not bite. "'That is' what?" I asked as I took a few uneasy steps towards him.

"If you have any feelings for him. You cant find the will to do it. You will lose everything you know and everyone's _trust_." Cory grinned. I inhaled heavily as I thought about it. _'I don't care about Jak. He's just a fielder. Nothing more, nothing less.' _I thought with arrogance. _'Besides, he probably might get a little mad, but that's all. Its not like he's gonna _change_ and _become someone else _all because of this.'_ I pushed the thought of him getting mad and blowing up at me to the sidelines and approached Cory with a smile. He smiled back. "Good. I knew you would choose right. This will defiantly benefit the both of us."

I smiled back, but it wasn't a happy nor a proud smile. It was a guiltful one. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to do it. No matter what the cause. It didn't matter any more…nothing did really.

I didn't know how wrong I was about Jak though. I didn't know…what he _truly_ was, on the _inside_.

* * *

I strode beside Cory. He stood taller then me, like always. But that didn't bother me…much. He was a bit of a bad person to hang around right now, especially when Torn is mad at me. It was all I could do. God you don't know how guilty I feel with every step, breath, feelings I feel around me, and my thoughts. The air tasted of gasoline that mingled with the sent of burning fires. I looked around myself. I was in the slums area, and was heading to an even deeper section of it. To a place that I knew a little to well.

As we neared the large door that was located away from the city's security system, Cory looked at me, "Are you sure you wanna risk everything you have just for this?" his face held a sense of consern. I was almost shocked by this facial expression but reassured him, "Of course I am. There is absolutely _nothing _to _lose _and _nothing_ will get in my way." I made a small smile. He smiled back and opened the door with a quick access code. "So how long have you lived here?" I asked quickly. Almost far to anxious too.

Cory gave me a look of confusion. "Hey, no questions, ok?" he smiled. I lowered my head slightly to make sure I didn't make any eye contact with anyone except Cory. "Sure thing." I replied flatly. "But, do you have any beds? Or anything possibly sleep-able on?" I asked as we entered a large bar-like room that was occupied with numerous people I knew. They had all gone down the wrong path in life and I swore to myself years ago, that I would never turn out like them. Well look whose got her ass in this place, and probably about to screw up her life. Oh I wonder why…maybe because I have a bad attitude. I like that, I'm sticking with that one.

I looked around myself and noticed some boys around my age looking at me funny. Not a make fun of look, just…an odd look. _'What the hell is their problem?' _I thought as I tried to keep low eye contact with them. I looked around and noticed that Cory had disappeared. _'Aw now this is just friggin grand! Now what am I supposed to do? Ask some-' _someone rammed into me from behind and I couldn't catch my breath. Stumbling forwards in a daze I heard almost everyone around myself mutter lowly and others let out a gasp.

Turning around, I saw who my attacker was. It was a person I _really_ didn't want to mingle with at the time. Justin, he was an old rival of mine. This kid could beat anybody in almost anything. I felt my jaw drop slightly as my eyes grew when Justin's figure came into focus. "Total FML…" I breathed with an angered look. "Justin, what the hell do _you_ want?"

He only smirked at me. Justin had short gold blond hair, his eyes were of hazel coloring, he had a few piercing's in his ears, he was tall (obviously), and he was a bit of a smart ass. Ok, I lied. How bout a huge smart ass.

"Um, lemme think, oh ya!" he said as he held his chin. "You _out_ of _this place_!"

I growled lowly at him. "You are such a _jerk_! Why is it that you hate me so god damn much?" I demanded as I braced myself in case I was charged again. "Oh jee, I don't know…" he trailed. "why not try, because you're a bitch?"

Oh ya, and I forgot to mention…he's a bit of a jerk at times. But if you catch him in a good mood, he's extremely fun, catch him in a bad one and well I think you figured it out.

"_How_ exactly _am I_ a_ bitch_?" I said rather lazily.

"Because your so annoying!"

"Well," I yelled. "why don't you take a good look in the mirr-" I was cut short when Cory put his arm in front of me. "Enough!" Cory looked from Justin, to myself. "Both of you!" I felt myself boil inside with rage. "But he was the one who-"

"I don't care who started it! When I say enough is enough, I mean it." he frowned. "Justin, go to your station. I need to deal with something rather important at this time." he looked down at me. _'Oh shit. I was hoping he would have forgotten. To bad my dreams _don't_ come true.'_ I let out a sigh as I let my shoulders relax from their tense position. "Ya…ok" I said.

"Come with me." he said as he grabbed my hand. "I need you to pay close attention as of how to access these files without that nervous wreck seeing you, and the city's security system. One slip of the wrong access code and you are official six feet under." he said coldly.

I gulped lightly and put a hand on my neck. "Seriously?"

"Very seriously."

'_What have I gotten myself into? I need CJ and the others…' _I thought as Cory led me to a room filled with maps and holographic images of the palace and the prison. _'They wouldn't take me back now…especially after this…' _I looked down at the floor. _'Oh CJ, I wish you were here right now. You could have prevented this. To bad I don't think before I speak or act. If I'm so smart then why am I so dumb? Man, my life is full of irony!'_

* * *

ooo! thoughts are buzzin through my head as a character and as a writer! hehehe! i cant wait 2 write chapter 11 :D

i hope u all enjoyed this chapter as much as PC and myself do :)


End file.
